RP:Bravery's Bane
This Role Play was made by SPARTAN Rogue 177, if you wish to participate in this happening, please let her know, and ask first. Thank you Rogue Out. Bravery's Bane “Bravery can mean being the only one who knows you're afraid.” -Franklin P. Jones Prologue-Tundra: Tundra is named for exactly what it is. It is an endless tundra. It was colonized in 2511 for its rich resources. Minerals, and is known for many of it's wild animals. Through out the planet there are hot springs where the crust of the planet is thinner, creating entire seas of comfortably warm, to boiling water. To protect from the cold, enormous domes warmed by natural heat, and mining facilities a built within caves. The Covenant have need of this planet for closer resources to restore their supplies. A fleet known as Guardian's Wing, consisting of the Scarlet Storm, the Ghost Fire, and the Tokyo were sent to protect the system. Admiral Ericson of the Ghost Fire has delivered Rogue Commando squad of SPARTANs. The SPARTAN Rogue Commandos I are in late teenager years, but strong as any other with a few more humanistic personalities, and exceptions. Such as humor, stronger sense of emotion, and awareness, which in the Commando's case can be very, very dangerous. SPARTANs can't doubt. "A doubting SPARTAN is a dead SPARTAN."-Ashley_X84-. Its up to the fleet to protect Tundra until they can chase off the Covenant, or until their back-up arrives. The fate of Tundra, and the whole Ivory system hang in the balance. There are few things that can rip a soldier to shreds... One of which is bravery. It can make a soldier, or break a soldiers. When the bane of bravery is brought out... many fall. Bravery's Bane kills... That is the purpose of this record... Computer, begin playback... Guidelines I need to be aware of my comrades. If you wish to join up, please leave me a message on my talk page about joining the team. #Create your own character, or a character that you had previously created, and if you are going to use a character from an article, please let me know, I'd like to look at it. #One post at a time, please, after a post wait for someone else to go next. #Please title your post. #Keep it clean, I'd rather there be mild language, but keep it cool. #Be detailed, I've no problem with gore, to describe what happens. #Do NOT take over another person's character without their permission. #Any further questions should be directed to this article's talk page, where they will be answered ASAP. #Another thing! No god modding, characters are not unbeatable. #SPARTANs allowed, but no more than two characters in all please. #Feel free to add pictures! That are appropriate, mind you. #You may have a team to make, and for you character to interact with. Squad Members: *SPARTAN Rogue 177 **Ashley(Ash)-X84_>Spar< * Part Alpha- Wake up call... "X84... wake up, please." Ash slowly cracked her eyes open, just as her HUD came on-line. She blinked the stickiness out of her eyes. She tasted the bitter taste of plastic. As she always did when coming out of cryo-stasis. She hated the thought of being frozen for days at a time, some day there would be a Covenant attack, and someone wouldn't be able to wake them up in time for the 'great SPARTAN Rogue Commandos' to save the day. Ash saw that the cover was still over, but slowly raised her head anyway, just before the visor of her helmet hit the glass, alerting the technicians. "Hold it, please, X84, I'd rather this go more smoothly than the last time," Trix, the ship-board AI. Ash could picture her green holographic form, crossing her arms with her hair in chopsticks, wearing a kimono. "You know me, Trix. I hate these suffocating crap pods." "You're right, X84, I do know you. Now relax, and wait for instructions." "Sure," Ash whispered, she relaxed her head once more, then opened her team vitals, as she expected, they were all still asleep... Even Daniel. Daniel was the team leader, he was strong, and high spirited, having the strength of fifteen men, and the heart of a thousand soldiers. He could do the work of an entire platoon of ODSTs. It was really sad that the ODSTs knew it too. Daniel was a strong, unrelenting, unflinching leader. Ash thought of him like an iron man. He was her big brother, just like everyone else. "Alright X84, I'm pulling the pins." The top eased up, X84 peeked up. "Hey! Slow down, X84!" the technician scolded. Ash froze, peeking over to see MPs in a hustle around Daniel's pod. She put her right hand on the side, and jumped out. "X84! Stop!" "What's going on here?" Ash demanded, "Whats wrong?" "Step back, SPARTAN," on ordered, failing in an attempt to push her back. "I'm losing him," another warned. Ash turned back to the technicians, "What happened?" "In a power flex his pod shut off," one explained. "Now get back over here." Ash turned back as the crowd was prying the pod open, or rather trying to. Her thoughts and fears started racing, then all she could think about was how much going into those danged pods enraged her, then the only thing she could think about was losing Daniel. It was one thing for a SPARTAN to go MIA during a battle, but it was a whole other animal for a SPARTAN to die of some stupid accident due to someone's incompetence and dereliction of duty! "Come on, Daniel." They finally managed to pry the pod open. Ash shot over, and took him out, then laid him on the gurney. It would take too long for the others to do it while he was in his armor. An MP ran a scanner over him, "He's not breathing." "What do we do?" Ash asked. "You, SPARTAN, back away, and let us rush him to sick-bay." "Screw it!" Ash growled, putting Daniel on her back, and starting out, "Don't you dare try to stop me!" Ash might have been much smaller than Daniel, but determination made up for it. Thanks to her mark V armor, she was considerably faster and stronger on top of her mutation, than a normal human being. She'd finally made it to the med bay in a minute's time, the doctor was waiting for her. Ash laid him on the medical bed, and stepped back. Other MPs rushed in, the entire commotion made Ash sick, and dizzy, worse than the being in battle. "Oh! SPARTANs, they're worse than marines!" Doctor Greg growled. In a flash Ash saw herself in a battle, she gasped just before she returned to being in the med-bay. "Wh-Wha-?" "SPARTAN! I understand this is your leader, but get out!" Greg barked. Ash stepped back slowly, and hesitantly, before shooting out the door, and sitting on the ground. "Pull through, Daniel. You've got to... The team still needs you, brother," she whispered, but all she could do was wait, and listen to the chaos in the medical bay... she felt so... hopeless. ---- Nick shot down the hall, then turned down the left way, and took another right at the next chance. Spar was sitting outside the med-bay, helmet of, face in hand. He ran to her, and looked down. "He died for five minutes before thay were able to revive him." "So he's going to be okay?" Nick asked. Ash nodded, before looking up at him. "But they aren't letting him on the mission, and he's yet to come to," Ash whispered. "Thats alright, we can still do it, Spar." "Yeah." Ash stood back up, balancing her helmet on her hip. "Are the others up?" Nick nodded. "Alright, we'd better report to Ericson, lets go," Ash ordered. Part Bravo- Category:RPCategory:SPARTAN Rogue 177